Fighting For Love
by Gold-Stars-Are-My-Metaphor
Summary: It's the 79th Hunger Games,rules are different. What would you do in an arena with 23 other people that were fighting for their lives? What if you weren't. Instead, you were fighting to keep another tribute alive.- Catching fire Mockingjay didn't happen


**Hey guys, so this is my new story, i promise i will continue my other story, but i've been getting new ideas for stories left right and centre. I'm not forgetting about my other story though, i am halfway through chapter four of that one :) **

**Please let me know what you think of this story:)**

**Read and Review :)**

**Disclaimer. I dont own glee nor do i own the hunger games, i just really love both. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Rachel looked around warily before making her way around the house towards the window she knew would be open. She peeked in and saw her girlfriend siting cross legged on her bed waiting for her. Santana's back was to the window, so she was surprised when she felt the bed dip down beside her and small arms encircle her waist. The darker girl jumped slightly before turning around in her petite divas arms and sighing softly as a gentle kiss was delivered to her temple. Rachel knew that the Latina was stressed. How could she not be? It was the night before the reaping of the hunger games. The following day, they would head to the towns centre, where the tributes would be announced. Every year Santana had volunteered, but never was chosen. It was hard to be chosen as a volunteer in district two. There were at least five volunteers every year, and it always came down to who was the fastest. Rachel had always wanted to volunteer, but she knew how much her girlfriend wanted a chance in the games, and she was faster than all the other girls in her district, she knew that if she decided to volunteer herself, no one else had a chance of getting to the stage before her. So for Santana, she had never volunteered. This year though, the tables had turned. For once, there didn't have to be a boy and girl tribute from each district. It didn't matter whether a district had two girls, two boys or one of each. The capitol had decided to change the rules this year. She still couldn't volunteer. She refused to go into the arena and kill the love of her life. She couldn't. Not to mention the fact that her father was mayor of district two, no matter how much of an honour it was, he wouldn't let his daughter volunteer. So she let Santana do it. The next day, if things worked out for them, the girl she was in love with would be heading to the capitol to enter an arena full of 24 teenagers. They would then fight to the death, where only one could survive. Winning the hunger games meant eternal glory and wealth. It was a dream for most children in the higher districts, many children were trained throughout the beginning of their lives for the hunger games. They were known as career tributes. They almost always made it into the top four. But only one could survive...Rachel sighed and laid back on Santana's bed with her girlfriend wrapped in her arms.

'I love you Tana.' she whispered before drifting off to sleep.

'I love you too Rach.' the Latina whispered back to her sleeping girlfriend before kissing her softly on the forehead.

* * *

The next morning the pair woke to the smell of bacon wafting through the house and slowly opened their eyes, smiling softly at each other and sharing a brief kiss before leaving the warmth of each others bodies and the bed and heading downstairs. Entering the kitchen the girls spotted the Latinas family sitting around the table eating, two plates of food had been made for the pair of them. They smiled gratefully and sat down in their places before digging in. Rachel stared at her girlfriend in shock and mock disgust.

'Santana Carmen Lopez, i swear i have never even witnessed a man inhale his food the way you just did. That was so unattractive.' The diva joked, earning an eye roll from her girlfriend who opened her mouth, that happened to be full of food, to respond.

'Ew! Santana! That's disgusting, you know not to talk with your mouthful!' The girls mother reprimanded her, causing the petite brunette to giggle. The rest of breakfast consisted of joking and light banter between the family, before Rachel sighed and smiled at her second family.

' I have to go get ready for the reaping, i will see you all later.' She kissed Santana's mother and father on the cheek and ruffled her younger brother Cameron's hair before leaning in to kiss her girlfriend gently.

'I'll meet you at the reaping, come find me when you get there?' The Latina girl asked, hopeful. The diva nodded and turned back to her girlfriends family.

'Thanks for breakfast Maria, it was lovely as always. Carlos, Dad said he had something he wanted to talk to you about, something about something to do with something? I wasn't listening...Bye Cam.' She said before walking to the door with her girlfriend. They shared a passionate kiss before Rachel turned and walked down the road towards her house, turning when she reached the corner. Santana watched until her girl was out of sight before sighing and re-entering the house, closing the door behind her and heading to her room to get ready. Only an hour left. She repeated over and over in her head. She had to get there this year. She was seventeen, she didn't have long left until she was no longer eligible to be chosen. She wanted the glory and the riches. She wanted to be famous, and to get that, she had to win the games. But to win, she had to actually get chosen. She couldn't shake off a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she was getting ready. Her gut was telling her that something was going to happen this year, something not entirely good...

* * *

When Rachel entered her house she spotted her little sister sitting by the window, a stray tear rolling down her cheek. She sighed and sat next the small girl, pulling her into her arms. It was Caroline's first year in the reaping and she was freaking out. Sure most kids looked forward to the games, but it was different when you were the mayors children, you didn't grow up with the same morals. The rest of the district thought it an honour to be chosen for the games, Rachel agreed with them, but she wasn't raised that way. From a young age her father had always told her that the hunger games were wrong, but she had always been fascinated with them, she's always secretly wanted a chance to become a victor. Her sister didn't have the same feelings towards the games as Rachel, she had been freaking out for the previous two months at the thought of being chosen for the games. Rachel felt the tiny girl stop shaking in her arms as her sob quieten, until they eventually subsided. She lifted her sisters chin so the girl was looking at her before speaking.

'Car, you know you have nothing to worry about, i promise, your name is only in there once, there's no chance you will get chosen, and if you do, which you wont, you know how many people from our district volunteer. You wont be going into the games Caroline. I promise.' She held out her pinky to her little sister who linked her pinky with her big sisters in a pinky swear. The small girl held so much hope and trust in her eyes, Rachel smiled reassuringly at her before standing up, pulling her with her by the hand, and leading the way towards their rooms where their clothes for the reaping had been laid out on their beds. Caroline squeezed her sisters hand before going into her bedroom to change into her best clothes. Once Rachel had gotten herself ready, she went into her sisters room to do her hair, before they both kissed their fathers cheek and told him they would see him soon.

* * *

Rachel stood beside her girlfriend and rocked back and forth nervously on the balls of her feet, she was watching her sister in the childrens area, she looked so lost. She closed her eyes sending up a silent prayer, praying that her sister would calm down. Santana squeezed the brunettes hand and leant towards her to place a gentle calming kiss on her cheek. The tiny diva smiled in response before looking towards the stage where a capitol woman named Suzanna was standing. The woman had Purple hair, and was dressed from head to toe in the colour, making her look like a plum. Rachel bit back a snigger, the woman looked ridiculous, but then again so did most capitol people. Rachel looked towards the boys section and caught her twin brother, Blaine's, eye and rolled her eyes, and pretending to throw up. He laughed and mimed shoving his finger down his throat before the woman began to speak. She introduced the games before handing over to her father where he delievered his mayors speech, talking about the hunger games and how they were amazing and honourable, he didn't believe a word of what he was saying and Rachel knew it. It was all a load of bull shit to him. When he had finished his speech, he handed the microphone back to Suzanna who looked extremely happy to have all attention back on her. She let out a tiny cough, clearing her throat, before beginning.

'Welcome, ladies and gentleman, to the 79th annual reaping of the hunger games. Happy hunger games girls and boys, and may the odds be ever in your favour.' She smiled widely and almost skipped to the first glass bowl, her heels clinking against the metal floor as she did so.

'Our first tribute,' She paused as she dipped her hand into the bowl, grasping a piece of paper firmly in her hand. As soon as she had chosen it, Rachel's stomach started to flip. She had a horrible feeling about it.

'Caroline Berry! Oh, the mayors daughter, how shocking indeed. Any volunteers? No? No one? At all? Well, this is a first in district two. No volunteers..' She trailed off leaving the area in silence. Everyone was thinking the same thing. The mayors daughter, how could it even happen? Her name was only in once. Rachel saw her sister move towards the stage out of the corner of her eye. She locked eyes with her twin, he had a look in his eye that she knew meant he was about To volunteer himself. She couldn't let him. She knew how against the games he was. She began to shake her head back and forth frantically.

'NO! Car! I volunteer! She's too young! I volunteer in her place!' Everyone remained silent. They wanted to know what the mayor would have to say about his daughter being chosen for the games. The reason no one had volunteered was because they were all too curious to see if the capitol would even allow Caroline to be in the games. Obviously, with the way Rachel's choice was accepted, they had no problems with the mayors child being chosen. The brunette made her way quickly to the stage, kissing the top of her sisters head on her way.

When she reached the stage, she smiled slightly and nodded at Suzanna to continue.

'Our Second tribute from district two is...' She paused before reading out the name on the slip of paper she had just chosen.

'Santana Lopez!' Suzanna smiled, expecting to hear multiple voices volunteering at once, but was shocked when once again, the crowd remained silent, staring from Rachel to Santana, their glances switching back and forth, taking in the girls expression. Rachel's smile had turned into horrified shock, Santana's face mirrored her girlfriends. She slowly made her way to the stage, taking her divas hand when she took her place beside her.

'Well, it appears you two are friends?' She asks, her tone happy and light.

'Yeah...you could say that.' Santana mutters, not taking her eyes away from her girlfriends face. Rachel stared right back at the Latina and squeezed her hand gently before looking out to the crowd and raising their hands slightly.

'This years victor will be from district two.' Rachel said, a determined tone in her voice.

'You can count on it, because while we are in that arena, i will be doing everything in my power to return Santana home. My girlfriend will survive these games, and she will return a victor. I promise you district two, that we will have a victor this year.'

The Latina looked at her girlfriend, shaking her head back and forth, trying to stop the tears that's were threatening to fall from her eyes.

'Well well well. It appears we have a hunger games romance! The games should be rather interesting this year then. Be sure to tune in ladies and gentlemen, this year will be a good one.' Suzanna then ushered the two girls off stage and into a nearby building where they would have an hour to say their final goodbyes before being swept into the train and taken to the capitol where they would fight for their lives, or in their case, their loves.

* * *

Rachel sat on her girlfriends lap in the small room, waiting to be joined by their families. The pair sat in silence, both not being able to come up with the right words to say to the other. The tiny diva was playing with the Latinas fingers, blowing small kisses across her knuckles every now and then. Santana wrapped her right arm around her girlfriends waist tightly and pulled her close to her own body, planting gentle kisses on her back. They might not have had any words to say to each other. However in that moment, they both knew that no matter what, their love was unconditional. Nothing would stop them loving each other. Not even entering a game together where only one person would be alive at the end.

The door opened after they had been in the room for ten minutes. Maria, Carlos and Cameron entered the room, followed by Rachel's father, Leroy, and Caroline.

The next half our was spent with their families telling them how much they love them, before they were ushered out of the room by two peace keepers.

Next Blaine and his boyfriend Kurt entered the room and ran towards the girls, Blaine swept Rachel off the ground and held her in his arms, Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around Santana. The four of them had been best friends since kindergarten.

Blaine put his sister back on her feet before taking her face between his hands and looking into her eyes sternly.

'I can't believe you Rach, you knew i was going to volunteer myself!' Rachel scoffed and looked straight back into her twins eyes, raising an eyebrow.

'Blaine, you wouldn't last a second in the games and you know it! You have never trained a day in your life! And you have to be at home, dad and Car wouldn't survive without you. You know that you're the only one who keeps dads head on straight.' Rachel hugged her brother one last time before turning to hug Kurt tightly and have a whispered conversation with him about looking after Blaine in her absence, 'cause yeah, her brother is totally gay, but that doesn't mean he knows how to look after himself. Kurt and Blaine had been together for as long as anyone could remember, and before that the both of them had spent all their time trying to get each others attention.

The four of them had a few tears in their eyes when the peace keeper came to take the boys away. It could be the last time they would ever see each other.

Their hour was up, so they were ushered out of the room by two peace keepers and were rushed towards the train that would take them to the Capitol. Once the train doors closed behind them, Rachel and Santana were shown too their rooms by Suzanna and their mentors; Enobaria and Brutus, victors of the 52nd and 62nd annual hunger the way to their rooms, Enobaria and Brutus were watching them closely trying to get to know a bit about them by the way they act and trying to gage what they were thinking and feeling. Questions would be asked at dinner, and they would get to know each other better, but for now it was based on opinions and first glances. From what Brutus and Enobaria could tell by the scene on stage, they had their hands full this year. Neither of their tributes intended to come home, instead they intended for the other to come home, and they planned on making it happen. How were they supposed to keep two girls alive when neither of them intended to stay alive? They looked to each other and sighed. They were in for a fun week.

* * *

Back in Rachel's room, Santana fall back into the bed, pulling her girlfriend with her and wrapping the small brunette safely in her arms.

'I love you Rach, and no matter what it takes, you're going home at the end of the games. I will kill every other person in that arena, and then myself, to get you home.' She peppered her girlfriends face in gentle kisses.

'No Tana.I'm not going back to a life without you. If you die in those games so do i. I will do everything i can to make sure you go home.' Instead of arguing, the Latina pulled her girlfriend closer to her and started humming softly. In no time at all, the small diva was fast asleep in the arms of the one who had her heart. Santana soon joined Rachel in sleep, both of them sleeping peacefully, only to be woken an hour later by Suzanna banging on the bedroom door.

'Santana! Rachel! It's time for dinner, then we will be sitting down to watch the other reapings!' The woman trilled in her obnoxiously high pitched voice. The girls groaned and sat up in bed, looking at each other and exchanging a dramatic eye roll at the womans expense.

* * *

Dinner went...well? In other words...horrible. Enobaria and Brutus spent the entire time questioning Santana and Rachel on whether the other was worth sacrificing their own lives, resulting in glares from the two girls. No one said anything after that, not wanting to anger the girls further. After dinner they all sat down to watch the other district reapings, starting with district one. The two district one tributes were a girl names Quinn Fabray and a boy named Noah Puckerman. Quinn was a small blonde, who appeared sweet and harmless, but judging by the way she had pushed other girls out of the way to volunteer, she was neither of those things. She had a confidence about her that made it clear she had trained her whole life for this, and now that she had her chance, she wouldn't let anything get in her way of winning. Noah was fairly similar, he had a cocky arrogance about him. He was so sure of himself, so sure that he was going to win. Unlike Quinn, he was straight up fierce, no mask of innocence to hide behind. He was dangerous, and anyone could see it.

They skipped over their reaping and straight to district three. Two blondes were chosen from district three, there were no volunteers. The tributes names were Brittany Peirce and Samuel Evans, both seemed fairly pleased to have been chosen. Next was district four, where two girls were chosen, Tina Cohen-Chang and Mercedes Jones. Mercedes was a rather large girl who seemed fairly sure of herself, but not so happy to have been chosen, whereas Tina was fairly small in comparison and seemed rather timid, she was also not thrilled about being selected, neither girl seemed confident in their chances of winning. District five had two male tributes, an Asian boy names Michael Chang who was rather tall and well built, possibly a dancer. He looked like he could have a fighting chance at winning, however he didn't seem to know it. He appeared to have already accepted his fate. The other tribute was a boy named Joseph Hart. He was tall, but not as tall as Michael, and he had long dreadlocks down his back, he had a ring through his nose and seemed rather hippy like. He looked fierce, however he had a sweet boyish charm about him. Joseph had more confidence than Michael, however he didn't seem to think he would last long, he had a resigned look on his face that gave the impression he wasn't expecting to come home after the games. Both boys underestimated themselves, Rachel thought. They had probably never fought a day in their loves, so they had no idea of their capabilities, however both boys were well built and could be threats if they realised their potential in the games. At district six, there were two female tributes, both of which had tears when their names were called out. The first was a girl named Sugar Motta, she was petite and had a soft face, she appeared to be the kind of girl that would never hurt a fly. She looked better dressed than the majority of the kids, meaning she was from the higher class end of the district. Her fellow tribute was a girl named Harmony who had dark brown hair and a soft but determined face. She seemed to accept that she wouldn't survive the games. However, despite her tears, she showed determination in her eyes, it was clear she wouldn't go without a fight. District seven's tributes were a freakishly tall baby faced boy named Finn Hudson, and a big girl named Lauren Zizes. Neither looked like they would last the first ten seconds in the game. Next was district eight where two boy tributes where chosen, a boy named Rory Flanagan, and another named Jacob Ben Israel. District nine were two girls names Aphasia and Sunshine, they both looked heart broken. At district ten a small boy named Liam was chosen, however a boy named Sebastian volunteered in his place. Apparently Sebastian and Liam didn't know each other, but he couldn't stand the thought of someone so young going into the games. The other tribute was a girl named Becky Jackson, she was down syndrome, and everyone expected someone to volunteer in her place, however no one did. District eleven was a boy named Matthew Rutherford and another boy named Nick, both looked well built and appeared as though they could have a chance. District twelve were two girl tributes, Suzy Pepper and Andrea Cohen Both were rather small and looked as though they hadn't eaten in months.

After watching the reaping, Brutus and Enobaria turned to the girls with serious looks on their faces.

'We need to talk alliances.' Enobaria stated, Brutus nodding in agreeance.

'Go with the careers, most others look weak and under nourished, probably haven't fought a day in their lives. Some of the boys are well built, but they seem unsure of themselves, like they have no clue what they are going to be doing. I would say for now, stick to one and three. When it comes to training, watch the others closely, observe what they can do. How good are you two at fighting? What are your strengths and weaknesses?' Brutus finished with a raised eyebrow.

'Uh, well Rachels really fast and great with knives, she never misses her target. She's also pretty strong for her size, and because she's so small she can hide in small places and move through trees without making a she can act..that could be useful right?' Santana said smiling proudly at her girlfriend. Rachel smiled warmly at her girlfriend before turning to their mentors.

'Tana has a way of making people trust her, she can get anyone to believe her. She is also amazing with a bow and arrow, and shes strong, shes amazing with a sword. She also is really good at knowing what's edible and shes good at camouflage. We're both pretty good at tying knots and making traps.'

'We have alot we can work with then. Okay, off to bed, we will be at the capitol in the morning where you will both be readied for your big entrance, you need to get some sleep.' Suzzana smiled and moved out of the room, Enobaria and Brutus following.

'I hate this Tana, so many of the kids that got reaped, they seem like the kind of people we would be friends with if they were from our district...And all the ones who cried, i can't help but feel sorry for them. At least we have a chance at the games, we've trained our whole lives for this, they haven't. It's not fair.'

Santana sighed and nodded before standing up and pulling the small diva with her, enveloping her in a tight hug.

'Lets go to bed babe, we'll worry about everything in the morning.' The small girl nodded into her chest and they walked hand in hand to her bedroom and fell back on the bed, falling asleep in each others arms within minutes.

* * *

**So...let me know what you think? Just click that button..the one that says review...yep that one :)**

**I hope you enjoyed this :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Claudia xx**


End file.
